Por una foto
by Brujitha Crazy Mayfair
Summary: Que pasa cuando te encuentran en una situacion bastante comprometedora?


La primera historia que escribi (y mi fue lemon *shame on me*)

* * *

Al fin había llegado al departamento, las bolsas de las compras ya habían comenzado a molestar, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina, tomó un dango y se dirigió a la sala, se sorprendió al encontrar al rubio sentado en el sofá de espalda a donde el se encontraba.

_-Pensé que llegarías más tarde-_dijo Sasori recostandose en el marco de la puerta.

Al escuchar su voz Deidara abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión y un sonrojo cubrió su cara.

***Estoy jodido*** Fue lo único que pasó por su mente.

_-Hey, Deidara ¿Estas bien?-_preguntó el pelirojo al notar que su amigo no contestaba.

***Calmate, todavía no se ha dado cuenta, así que aparta las manos de allí y haz como sí nada***. Pero sus manos no respondían.

_-Está bien si no me vas a hablar por lo menos mírame-_comentó molesto mientras comía su dango.

Al escuchar su tono de voz Deidara sólo logró girar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Lo que vio lo dejó mudo, (más se podría decir xD) allí recostado en el marco de la puerta estaba él, el que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, parado de una forma endemoniadamente sexy comiendo un dango. Esto no hizo más que empeorar su estado.

***malditas hormonas, malditos dangos. ¿Por que tiene que ser tan bello?***

_-Así está mejor, al menos se que no estas muerto-_ Al decir esto hizo una mueca de dolor, el sólo pensar en Deidara muerto lo llenaba de tristeza, cambio su cara rápidamente no podía permitir que le viera así.

_-...-_

_-Oye, en serio, ¿Estas bien?-_ Le preguntó mientras se acercaba al rubio mientras dejaba caer el palito del dango ya acabado, algo no andaba bien, el no solía ser tan callado.

***Demonios, se está acercando, haz algo maldita sea. Correr a mi cuarto, sí eso haré*** pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y todavía tenía la mano en su miembro, comenzó a entrar en pánico, no quería que le viera así pero ya no podía hacer nada, Sasori estaba justo detrás suyo, demasiado cerca.

_-Oh-_ fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirojo antes de sonrojarse al ver como se encontraba el rubio, sin camisa, (babas por parte de la autora xD) el cierre de pantalón abajo y este un poco más abajo de lo normal, lo suficiente para dejar salír su miembro que estaba entre su visión hizo que su propio miembro despertara.

En la cabeza de Deidara algo hizo click, su cuerpo al fin comenzó a responderle, se levantó con la cara tan roja que parecía querer estallar y acomodó lo mejor que pudo su pantalón ya que su erección le impedía subirlo todo y no quería hacerse daño.

Mientras el rubio hacia esto Sasori lo miraba.

***¡Esta es tú oportunidad, vamos haz algo!***

Reaccionó justo a tiempo al notar como el rubio le pasaba por el lado casi corriendo.

Se dio vuelta y alcanzó a Deidara, lo abrazo por la espalda con un brazo en su pecho y otra en su abdomen plano.

_-Si quieres te ayudo con tú "problema"-_

Sólo le dio tiempo de abrir mucho los ojos, no sabía que decir, y no podía decir nada ya que noto la creciente erección de su compañero pegada a su trasero haciendo que soltara un gemido.

_-Creo que eso es un si-_al decir esto Sasori lo giró y lo comenzó a besar con ansias a lo que el rubio no tardó en corresponder y en lo único que podían pensar era que al fin estaban besando esos labios que los traían locos desde hace un tiempo.

Una de las manos de Sasori se encontraba en la nuca del rubio profundizando el beso mientras la otra se encargaba de quitarle el pantalón, Deidara no se quedaba atrás quería sentir su piel, besarla, morderla así que comenzó a quitarle la camisa,tenía demasiados botones así que de un tirón todos salieron volando quedando esparcidos por la sala, terminó de sacar la maltrecha camisa, la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y separaron sus bocas para tomar aire.

Sus cuerpos chocaron, piel con piel, eso los exitó aun mas y volvieron a besarse, Deidara le quitó el resto de la ropa al pelirojo.

Sasori los guió al sofá pero antes de llegar tropesaron y calleron al suelo, haciendo que el pelirojo soltara un gemido de dolor por el impacto, causando así la separación de sus labios.

_-¿Estas bien?-_dijo el rubio con cara de preocupación. A lo que Sasori sólo respondio tomandolo del cuello para seguir besandolo.

Deidara se separó del beso para crear un camino de estos por el cuello y el abdomen de Sasori, deteniendose en los pesones para mordisquearlos un poco acto que hizo que escaparates un gemido de los labios del pelirojo, pero el no se quedaría atrás, rápidamente cambio de posiciones quedando el encima del rubio y moviendo su cadera creando fricción con el miembro del rubio.

_-Sa...Ah...Sasori te necesito den...aah..dentro-_ fue lo único que pudo decir entre gemidos.

El pelirojo no se hizo del rogar, terminó de despojarlos de sus ropas y llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca de Deidara quién los comenzó a chupar y a juguetear con su lengua, cuando el mayor lo creyó suficiente sustituyó los dedos por su boca en un beso lento e introdujo el primer dedo, lo tubo así un rato y luego lo comenzó a mover, después introdujo el siguiente dedo mientras Deidara soltaba un pequeño gemido de dolor.

_-Pronto pasará-_ dijo el pelirojo mientras movía los dos dedos y repartía besos por en cuello del muchacho, introdujo un tercer dedo y apareció una mueca de dolor en la cara del menor a lo que comenzó a repartir pequeños besos alrededor de sus cara haciendo que se relajara.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente sacó los dedos y comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del rubio, comenzó a besar por donde había pasado la lágrima y luego beso su boca, recorriendola con su lengua, marcando el lugar como suyo.

No se movió por un tiempo y siguió besandolo para que el chico se acostumbrara a la intromisión, un movimiento de caderas de el rubio le dijo que ya no sentía dolor.

Comenzó con movimientos lentos

_-Más...Más rápido-_pidió el rubio

_-Mmm-_fue la única respuesta del pelirojo comenzando a moverse más y más rápido, hasta que tocó ese punto en su compañero.

_-Sí...ah...allí...otra vez ah_-dijo entre gemidos el rubio, Sasori hizo lo que le pidió mientras comenzaba a masajear con su mano la palpitante erección del menor.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la sala eran gemidos que cada vez subían de tono.

_-Me...voy...a...AAH_-el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que llegó a la cumbre del placer corriendose en la mano del pelirojo, este al sentir como el interior del menor se contraia se vino dentro de el.

_-Ah...DEIDARA-_

Luego de un rato salió del rubio, se levantó y lo ayudó a levantarse para así recostarse juntos en el sofá.

Cuando Sasori miro la pequeña mesa que tenían al frente de donde estaban sentados esboso una sonrisa, girando su cabeza para mirar al rubio que lo observaba con curiosidad.

_-Creo que ya no necesitaras esa foto-_

Al oír eso el rubio se puso muy rojo al recordar el porque estaba esa foto en la pequeña mesa.

A Sasori se el ensancho la sonrisa y continúo diciendo:

_-Porque el original es todo tuyo-_

Allí en esa pequeña mesa lo único que había era una foto, de fondo se veía la playa y aparecía el pelirojo sin camisa,tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la cámara.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Tomatazos, criticas constructivas, etc, son bienvenidas xD


End file.
